Talk:House Baenre/Family tree
Dantrag has a grandson, Tiago Baenre. I just added it to his page. I don't know if his mother is given in canon. Quenthel also has another named daughter, Myrineyl Baenre (I just added her to Quenthel's and Aumon's pages).—Coswig (talk) 01:22, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I had seen the connections for Tiago, Myrineyl, and Aumon, but I'm waiting till I can lock down the birth-order before adding 3rd- and 4th-generation folk. Maybe you can help? I know I have the order of the males and females correct relative to each other, but not mixed. That is, I know Gromph was born before Doquaio, but I don't know whether he or Triel was born first. :Also, Quenthel and Triel are said to have several cousins, such as Andzrel Baenre. Do you know if these are 1st cousins? or is the term being used loosely? :~ Lhynard (talk) 04:42, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :PS: I know next to nothing about drow, so I'm basing everything off the articles. ::Hey glad to see that you're doing this. Gromph has always been described as being one of the eldest living drow so I'm fairly certain he is the eldest - on that note, Gromph has a second child, Yvonnel Baenre II, from his wife Minolin Fey Baenre. Andzrel is a first cousin I believe but Nauzhror Baenre is a first cousin once removed. Beniago has been described as cousin to Tiago and great-nephew to Quenthel, so he is a grandson of one of Yvonnel's children. Beniago was betrayed by Tiago's father, the mother has not been mentioned, so it is likely Tiago's father is the child of Dantrag. As for Quenthel, she has seven children, two of whom I think are known but all from Velkryst Baenre.--Mr. Youtube (talk) 07:12, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I've been planning on creating articles for the missing Baenres, but haven't gotten around to it yet. Here's what I've got on Baenre blood relatives: ::I agree that Gromph is most likely the eldest. It's described somewhere that he uses magic to appear young, being more than 700 years old. Triel is never described as looking incredibly old. Menzoberranzan: The Houses says that Yvonnel Baenre had at least 15 daughters plus Triel, Bladen'kerst, and Sos'Umptu (total of 18). Vendes is fourth daughter and Bladen'Kerst is second-oldest after Triel. ::Velkryst (formerly Velkryst Xorlarrin) was Quenthel's patron. It doesn't explicitly say that he is the father of Myrineyl and Aumon, but it is implied since the two have produced 5 girls and 2 boys over less than a century. Myrineyl is Quenthel's firstborn; Aumon is 20 years old and elderboy, meaning it is likely that there is a younger son. The other daughters are sprinkled in there somewhere. ::Andzrel was the "son of one of Quenthel's cousins" or "Berg'inyon's cousin." Not sure why you have him linked to Yvonnel Baenre...? :::(That's how you link a 1st cousin: he's in the same generation as Quenthel and Berg'inyon, and is related by blood to Yvonnel through an unnamed parent of his and sibling of hers. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC)) ::Saribel Xorlarrin wed Tiago (Dantrag's grandson) and took his name (Saribel Baenre). Minolin Fey married Gromph Baenre and took his name (several variations, mainly Minolin Fey Baenre). ::Here are the Baenres explicitly named as relatives in War of the Spider Queen, Companions Codex, and Archmage, I think the term "cousin" and even "nephew" is generous and includes more distant cousins and great-nephews, etc. ::*Beniago, described as Quenthel's (great- )nephew and Tiago's cousin. Also described as distant cousin of Jarlaxle and Tiago. ::*Zal'therra Baenre, Triel's cousin. ::*Nauzhror Baenre, Triel's first cousin one removed. ::*Vrellin Baenre, Triel's nephew. ::*Noori Baenre, Triel's cousin. :: —Coswig (talk) 05:48, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I think we can chalk Beniago and other cousins like Vrellin but nephews/nieces of Quenthel as being children or grandchildren of Yvonnel's unnamed children. --Mr. Youtube (talk) 08:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::That makes sense, but it would make the tree even more complicated. Is Mr. Salvatore one to answer fan mail? We could just ask him for a family tree. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Excellent work Cos. —Moviesign (talk) 14:08, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you, Coswig! I've added Minolin, Yvonnel II, Velkryst, Myrineyl, Tiago, and Saribel to the tree. :::Let me know if anyone wants me to add anything else or if anyone discovers a new fact to cause us to adjust something. :::~ Lhynard (talk) 23:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I had pity of you, Drow families were fascinating but too intricate, I never understand all connection, hope your tree clarify me something, good luck(Unknown user 11 (talk) 14:12, January 26, 2016 (UTC)) : thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) References